dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Super Saiyan (Rampage)
LSSJ Goku called it Legendary Super Saiyan in the latest preview? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:03, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :I believe he did. It seems they are one in the same after all. I'll await for Aha's response. But yes, Gokū did call it by such name 15:08, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :::The way I saw it, he was referring to Kale herself as a "true legendary Super Saiyan", rather than calling the form itself a "true Legendary Super Saiyan". The sentence seemed to be referring directly to her, not the form itself. Unless the content of the episode changes something, I don't consider it grounds for a renaming.—Mina Țepeș 18:21, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::Agreed. I think that context matters. Yes, we should wait a bit longer until it's confirmed in a guide book. Would that be fine? I will check the translation again to ensure if it indeed was the case. Because crunchyroll is crunchyroll. -- 19:21, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Naturally, though I do believe I heard "Densetsu no Suupaa Saiya-jin", so he did say "legendary Super Saiyan", but as we've seen in the actual series, that can refer to individuals (Goku), or a multitude of forms (both vanilla SSJ and SSJB, the latter Vegeta did in RoF). But yeah, I agree,, without a databook or content from the next episode, I don't think we've got enough for a renaming just yet. But Toei's tryin', they're tryin'. —Mina Țepeș 19:27, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Merge Found the source, apparently this comes from commentary from the creators of DBS's anime. The comment is found in the Dragon Ball Super 9th release that contains information on the battle stage, where The comment "changing into Broly" would irrefutably concede this, unless Toriyama or Toyotaro say it's different. Thus, I will be merging this with Super Saiyan (B-type). I don't think at this point there is much point in keeping duplicate articles. I would not like to wait because there has been given such a cumbersome amount of evidence such as homages that point this to be "Broly's form" just in canon material. It is impossible for them to confirm whether or not it's Broly's because of the fact that Broly's movies do not take place within the continuity of Super or the original manga. If Toriyama and Toyotaro change on this position, this will change and will be restored. I just don't want to be in denial about this, this is Broly's form the commentary of the artists confirms this, I do agree that it's referred differently to the anime such as "Rampage" but what people need to understand is Piccolo and characters are talking about Kale herself. Not the state she is in, it is referred to as Kale's "Super Saiyan." That is based on the power she releases, who does that remind you of: Super Saiyan (B-type) 04:00, January 16, 2018 (UTC) : If you say so. I consider it to be jumping the gun. We haven't had the manga arc of the Tournament yet, so it's too early to make any calls. Toyotaro is quite fond of, you know, explaining shit, unlike Toei and Toriyama. So if he explains it differently, and we wind up having to separate the article again because of a rash decision, it'd be a hassle. But I'll let you make the call, NWG. Just know I'm in oposition until the manga clarifies anything.—Mina Țepeș 04:08, January 16, 2018 (UTC) : I think we should merge them.. after saving this page just in case this page needs to be remade. Though I doubt it will have to be re-made. QuakingStar (talk) 07:25, January 16, 2018 (UTC) ::All good with me. So would this be Super Saiyan (C-type)? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:34, January 16, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm not too sure, It seems Broli's form is only created when he manages his power akin to Kale. So it would be appropriate. -- 12:37, January 16, 2018 (UTC) :::No, this would be Kale's C-type. :::http://dragonballuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kale_Transformed.png :::The other one that Sarutobii2 posted is the one she became after regaining her composure in B-type and shrinking, the "True Legendary Super Saiyan, or as we should call it "True Super Saiyan (B-type)". We can add pics of all 3 of her forms to the appropriate pages too. QuakingStar (talk) 08:14, January 17, 2018 (UTC)